The invention relates to an incandescent lamp comprising a bulb of tubular shape in which a filament is axially arranged, each end of said bulb being hermetically sealed by means of a pinch which is provided around a metal foil to which an outer current lead and an inner current lead electrically connected to the filament are fixed.
Such a lamp is used inter alia for cooking food in so-called xe2x80x9cvitroceramicxe2x80x9d cooking ranges, or for industrial heating applications.
A lamp as described in the opening paragraph is known from patent application FR 2 454 180.
It is an object of the invention to render possible a bent shape of the bulb without encountering problems with the alignment of the filament in the bulb in the course of lamp life.
To achieve this, a second, intermediate flat foil is connected directly to the end of the filament, between the latter and the inner current lead, and the bulb is elbowed at the level of said second flat foil.
Special embodiments of the invention will become apparent from the dependent claims 2 and 3.
These as well other, more detailed aspects of the invention will be clarified in the following description of an embodiment, which forms a non-limitative example.